


Reboot

by Siberianskys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother looked like he did in some of the earliest pictures he had of them together and that made Dean four or thereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

"I'm sorry. It's the best I could do," Cas said before disappearing and leaving Sam alone on the side of the road with a four-year-old Dean. At least Sam thought Dean was about four. His brother looked like he did in some of the earliest pictures he had of them together and that made Dean four or thereabouts. Damn, Sam thought, how was he going to keep Dean calm if he couldn’t even stop babbling to himself? He took a step toward his brother, but stopped when Dean’s eyes got bigger and he began worrying his bottom lip.

“It’s going to be okay, Dean,” Sam said, kneeling down so he wasn’t looming over his brother. “I know you’re scared, but it’s going to be okay. You’re safe. I’m going to keep you safe. Did Cas tell you who I am?”

Dean nodded slowly, looking up at Sam from beneath his eyelashes.

“And you’re not sure you believe him?” Sam asked.

Dean frowned, wrinkled his nose and popped his thumb into his mouth.

Sam suddenly realized something. Dean hadn’t said a word or even made a sound since Cas appeared with him. Then he remembered Dean’s words to Lucas all those years ago, “I didn’t feel like talking, just like you.” Sam gently reached for his brother and scooped him up in his arms. Rising carefully he walked toward the Impala, hoping that Dean would find the familiarity comforting. “It’s okay, sweetheart, you don’t have to talk until you’re ready,” he said, putting Dean in the back seat and watching as the little boy crawled to the other side of the car and curled up against the door behind the driver’s seat. It was a start, Sam thought.

****

As he pushed the cart through Wal-Mart, Sam kept glancing down at Dean. Every time he did, his brother was still glued obediently to his side. He had to stop himself several times from patting Dean on the head. Even though adult Dean had been tactile, this version didn’t seem to like being touched. Just getting him to try on a couple of t-shirts and several pairs of jeans had been a struggle. For a guilt-ridden twenty minutes, Sam was grateful that Dean couldn’t or wouldn’t speak. He could imagine what sort of howling would have ensued in the boy’s department if speech were a possibility. Once he worked out what sizes his brother wore, he just picked out multiples of the same thing with color being the only variation. Hopefully everything would fit; he didn’t want to put himself or Dean through this again anytime soon. If Dean’s shoes weren’t falling apart, Sam would have left the shoe department for another day. As it was waiting wasn’t an option. Scanning the choices, Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, Dean,” he asked, holding up a pair of Batman athletic shoes, “what do you think?”

Dean smiled tentatively and nodded.

After making sure the shoes fit, Sam tossed them in the cart. “Ready to get out of here?”

Dean chewed his lip.

Sam studied his brother. The kid had been itching to leave since they’d arrived at the loud, bright, crowded store, now he seemed to want to stay. Then he noticed Dean was looking around him at a woman across the aisle from them. The baby seat of her cart was full of packages of Hot Wheels cars. “First the toy department, then home?” Sam asked. He smiled when Dean nodded vigorously. That was as much emotion as he’d gotten from his brother with the exception of Dean’s meltdown. Sam hoped that Dean was starting to warm-up a little.

****

As the final credits of the original Star Wars movie rolled, Sam looked around at the disaster that was his living room. He couldn’t believe how happy the mess made him. He had his brother back. If he had to contend with little cars all over the floor and crumpled-up carry-out bags on his second-hand mahogany coffee table, he didn’t care. The little boy at the other end of the couch popping Peanut M&Ms into his mouth as he clutched a stuffed Yoda pillow made up for it. He was going to give Dean the childhood they both missed out on the first time around. Somebody else could save the world this time.


End file.
